Rust
by Celra205
Summary: "Un volcan en éruption" prétendent-t-ils. "Une bouffée d'oxygène" ricane Gin Ichimaru. Vraiment, en attirant l'attention de son capitaine, Raiu ne savait en rien ce qui l'attendait. GinxOc
1. Le début de la fin

**Hello. Donc voici un recueil de OS sur la relation tortueuse entre Ichimaru Gin et un OC. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.****Rust**

**Os 1 : Le début de la fin**

Nom : Akagemi

_Prénom : Raiu_

_Envoyée à la Troisième Division sous le commandement de Gin Ichimaru_

Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, aimerait bien dire quelque chose – _aimerait_, car malheureusement, il semble qu'elle soit devenue subitement muette. Le vent emporte sa feuille, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour la rattraper, et joue avec les pans écarlates de son uniforme scolaire. Tout autour d'elle, ses camarades poussent tour à tour des cris enthousiastes.

Raiu se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas été envoyée à la Quatrième Division. Au moins, là-bas, elle n'y trouvera pas de dégénérés mentaux tels que Gin Ichimaru. Malheureusement, ses supérieurs ont choisi à sa place et elle doit désormais obéir comme l'obéissante petite Shinigami qu'elle se doit de devenir. Elle se ronge rageusement l'ongle, comme elle a tendance à le faire en état de stress intense, puis tourne les talons vers les bâtiments de l'Académie où se trouve sa chambre. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est de rassembler ses affaires.

…

_C'est un volcan en érruption_, prétendent-ils. _Elle_ a des cheveux rouges, un sourire féroce, un tempérament emporté. _Elle_ crie trop, fume trop, se bagarre trop. _Elle_ terrifie les recrues, écrase les autres de son mépris, n'a aucun ami.

C'est ainsi que les Shinigami venus se plaindre dans le bureau de leur taïcho parlent de Raiu Akagemi.

_C'est une bouffée d'oxygène_, ricane Gin Ichimaru, après les avoir écoutés. Et il le pense réellement. Cette fille, telle qu'on la décrit, n'est pas comme les autres. Les Shinigami de cette Division sont habituellement ennuyeux et pacifiques, et non pas des boules de nerfs à l'image d'Akagemi – bien que Gin ait toujours prouvé être l'exception à la règle. Le sujet n'est pas inintéressant, et il a envie de s'amuser.

_ J'irai lui parler, promet-t-il à son 3e Siège à bout.

Il espère seulement que Raiu Akagemi sera à la hauteur de ses espérances.

…

Et elle l'est.

Elle se bagarre avec un homme ayant osé se moquer de ses cheveux quand il apparaît sur le terrain d'entraînement. Tous se figent en l'apercevant, s'écartent de son passage, la plupart retournant à leurs activités précédentes, le reste restant assister à ce qui va se passer. D'un coup de poing, Akagemi cloue son adversaire au sol. Elle se tourne vers lui, se demandant sans doute ce qui rend les gens si silencieux, et écarquille les yeux à sa vue. Ils sont bleus, mais plus sombres que les siens ou ceux de Rangiku.

_ On parle beaucoup de toi ici, Akagemi, lui dit-il. Alors montre-moi ce que tu vaux.

Autour d'eux, les Shinigami sourient à l'idée de cette détestable rouquine se faisant laminer par leur taïcho. Un rictus étire ses lèvres, alors qu'elle dégaine son zanpakutô et bondit à sa rencontre.

Bien sûr, elle se fait royalement laminer. Gin ne libère pas Shinzô, il se contente de bloquer les attaques de son wazikashi sans la moindre difficulté, sans ouvrir les yeux de surprise, se contentant de sourire et de ricaner à ses vaines attaques. Elle n'est pas particulièrement forte dans l'art du zanjutsu ou du Kido, et son Shikai n'est pas d'une grande puissance. Elle se débrouille avec quelques Shunpo, qu'elle pourrait améliorer avec le temps mais rien de plus. Elle n'est pas particulièrement forte et pourtant, c'est sa _détermination_ qui inspire le respect à son taïcho. Car là où d'autres avant elle ont abandonné, Akagemi se relève encore et toujours, le regard colérique, pour se battre, encore et encore.

Et c'est cette volonté qui noie tout le reste.

…

Raiu soulève les paupières. Allongée dans un des lits d'hôpital de la Quatrième Division, elle se redresse vivement. Elle a le front bandé, des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps et surtout, l'humiliation d'avoir été vaincue en public encore cuisante.

Un papier posé sur sa table de chevet attire son attention. Akagemi hausse un sourcil.

_Nom : Akagemi_

_Prénom : Raiu_

Nommée fukutaïcho de la Troisième Division sous la demande de Gin Ichimaru

Elle halète, horrifiée de la perspective d'avoir à travailler avec un homme tel que lui. Se brûlant une cigarette, Raiu se dit que Gin Ichimaru n'a bel et bien pas l'intention de la laisser en paix.

**Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Reviews ?**


	2. Vie de bureau

**Hello, hello ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier, Sakurapink, yuki et Zaraelle, pour vos chaleureuses reviews qui m'ont encouragé à poster ce second os, bien j'ai longuement hésité à le faire. Et oui, Sakurapink, « Aka » signifie bien rouge en japonais – j'ai choisi Akagemi, tout d'abord pour cette première raison mais aussi parce que je trouvais que « Raiu Akagemi » sonnait assez bien. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OS 2 – Vie de bureau**

Nombre s'en doutent déjà, mais la vie au bureau avec Gin Ichimaru est rarement simple.

Raiu, dès le premier jour suivant sa nomination en tant que lieutenante, peut en témoigner, de par la vision cauchemardesque de son bureau débordant de paperasse ainsi que l'absence on ne peut plus remarquable de son capitaine. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à passer son temps à éplucher les dossiers sur sa chaise, mais quand même… Il faut trier, signer, remplir le _double_ de travail normal pour un officier. Dans ces moments-ci, elle fusille longuement du regard le brassart enroulé autour de son bras – c'est déjà moins risqué que toiser l'intéressé en personne, capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital au moindre débordement.

Et puis, il y a le reste de l'assemblée. _Surtout eux_, en fait. Bien sûr, entre la froideur de Soi Fon, les sourires d'Unohana, la bienveillance paternelle d'Aizen, l'indifférence de Kuchiki, la face casquée de Jashin, la perversité de Kyoraku, la non-voyance de Tousen, la délirance de Kurosaki, la sauvagerie de Kenpachi, la cruauté de Kurotsuchi et la gentillesse d'Ukitate, il y a la diversité parmi les capitaines des treize armées de la Cour, mais _évidemment_, tous se sont mis d'accord sur le point que, quand il faut engueuler Ichimaru, il faut d'abord passer par la case faire sauter la porte du bureau de la Troisième Division de ses gonds et filer un arrêt cardiaque à l'innocente petite fukutaïcho épluchant innocemment ses dossiers derrière – en l'occurrence elle, _et en quoi le terme « innocente » vous pose-t-il un problème ?_ Bien qu'elle ait développé le réflexe surdéveloppé de se planquer sous son bureau à chaque événement de ce genre, surtout après que Zaraki Kenpachi ait tenté de la trancher en deux parce qu'elle bougeait trop. Encore heureuse de ne pas avoir été envoyée à la Onzième…

Raiu se dit que bon, avec le temps, elle s'y fera. Et elle s'y fait. Elle se fait à ses absences quotidiennes, ses railleries parfois blessantes, sa tendance à se glisser dans son dos sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, pour ensuite l'effrayer d'un léger « bouh » dans l'oreille – la plupart du temps, elle bondit sur sa chaise, hérissée comme un chat de gouttière –, comme elle s'est fait au surnom de « Chienne Rouge » acquéri aux cours de ces années passées au sein de l'Académie, des chuchotements haineux la traitant de salope, des moqueries sur ses cheveux écarlates.

Et, telle un poison mortel, l'ombre de Gin Ichimaru s'insère en sa vie.

…

_ Akagemi-san ?

_ Hn ?

La jeune fille relève la tête de son dossier, surprise – comme d'habitude, elle n'a pas senti le taïcho approcher. Le vent agitant son manteau et ses cheveux, il arbore un sourire tout particulièrement inquiétant.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous partons demain, sur Terre en fait. De nombreux Adjuchas ont été repérés par ici – tu pourras y faire tes preuves.

Malgré elle, Raiu sourit largement, alors qu'à sa ceinture, son zanpakutô dégage une chaleur agréable. Après plus d'un mois d'enfermement à gratter du papier, enfin de l'action ! Et en plus, elle va enfin pouvoir découvrir le monde des humains, _et de ses propres yeux !_ Elle en rêvait avant même d'apprendre à marcher. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit.

Puis elle se renfrogne. Où est le piège ? La lieutenante trouve l'expression d'Ichimaru assez louche, tout compte fait…

Le sourire effrayant de son capitaine s'élargit encore – et oui, c'est possible. Il tire du dessous sa veste une montagne de dossiers, qu'il dépose sans une hésitation sur son bureau. La voyant écarquiller les yeux d'un air horrifié, il susurre, moqueur :

_ Cela compensera tes trois jours d'absence – enfin, je pense. Bonne fin de soirée, Akagemi-san !

Se levant de son siège, Raiu tente de poser une objection, mais à peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche qu'il s'est déjà volatilisé. Elle s'écroule dans son fauteuil et jette un regard meurtrier à la pile cauchemardesque menaçant de s'écrouler et semblant très sérieusement la narguer.

Oh. Le. Salaud.

…

Quand Raiu parvient aux portes de Seireitei, un homme aux cheveux noirs lui disant quelque chose l'y attend. Il la salue d'un grand sourire.

_ Salut. Tu dois être Akagemi. Au cas où tu te poserais la question, je suis Kaien Shiba, fukutaïcho de la Treizième Division.

Elle rétrace instantanément les yeux. Un Shiba ? Ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre dans ce cas… Les familles nobles et elle, ce n'est un sujet loin d'être abordable. Mais au fil de la conversation, alors qu'ils attendent Ichimaru, Kaien la surprend. Et il lui plaît. Il n'est pas comme les autres, rayonnant et gentil, vulgaire par moments – et ils se ressemblent plus qu'elle ne le pense au départ.

_ Ichimaru est pas trop… ? tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Raiu s'apprête à répondre, quand son capitaine apparaît entre eux. Elle sursaute légèrement, pas encore totalement habituée à cela, mais remarque cependant le regard étrange qu'échangent Shiba et Ichimaru. Ils ne s'aiment pas, remarque-t-elle avec attention.

Avant d'hausser intérieurement les épaules. Qui aime Ichimaru, après tout ?

…

Quand ils atteignent la Terre par un Senkaimon, la pluie diluvienne les accueuille, les glacant jusqu'aux os. Surprise par le froid, Raiu ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour respirer, alors que l'averse ruisselle sur ses joues comme des larmes, trempe son shihakusho, brunit ses cheveux écarlates. Un éclair fend la noirceur du ciel et éclaire un instant les reliefs effrayants en contrebas des rues de Karakura. Rues inondées, obscurité, pas un chat, peut-être mis à part quelques hommes à l'allure cadavérique ou un chient errant… alors c'est cela, le monde des vivants ?

Un grondement au loin attire son attention. Un bruit familier, bien qu'effrayant, qui accélère ses battements de son cœur et fait monter l'excitation en elle. Un grondement de _Hollow_.

_Il est temps. _

Ses doigts humides se portent d'eux-mêmes au manche de son zanpakutô, alors qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur l'immense ombre se distinguant à quelques immeubles de là.

_Bienvenue dans la cour des grands, petite fille._

Et il y a son sang qui bouille en elle, qui ne lui hurle qu'une unique chose.

_Tue-les._

**Voilà, voilà. Merci d'avoir lu ! On n'a encore qu'un bref aperçu de Raiu et de Gin. Et puis, ce OS sera sans doute le plus humoristique de tous – cette fic est quand même signalée « angst ». Enfin… dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !**


	3. Tension

**Hello, hello ! désolée pour le retard mais j'avais pas prévu d'avance cet os, dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Bref, le voici, à la sueur de mon front ! Et merci pour les reviews !**

**YingWitheyWolf : C'est un GinxOC, donc il y a de grands risques que Gin et Raiu finissent ensemble. Quant à sa réaction face à la trahison des capitaines, suspense ! L'époque, je dirais que ça se déroule une quarantaine d'années avant le début des aventures d'Ichigo, quelques temps après la nomination de taïcho de Gin et Byakuya. Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions !**

**Diamly : Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié d'avertir le léger spoil que contenait ces OS. Si tu regardes les scans récents, tu comprendras de quoi je parle. En fait, ceci est à mes yeux un recueil d'OS car je préfère garder une indépendance à chacun de mes textes, une indépendance que les fics n'ont pas. Je ne sais si tu as compris, mais en tout cas c'est plutôt pour ça. Et encore désolée !**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

**OS 3 ****- Tension**

La première fois que Gin a mentionné sa fukutaïcho dans une de leurs conversations, il a utilisé le terme amusante. Et dans son langage, _amusante_ rime avec _intéressante_, _intéressante_ avec _utile_. La première fois qu'Aizen a entendu parler de Raiu Akagemi, il a souri sans rien dire, de ce sourire innocent et familial qui, derrière lequel, en réalité, n'est que mort et perversité.

Il a dit _parfait_ et il est passé à autre chose, et avec le temps, a oublié d'aller lui rendre _une petite visite_.

…

_ Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, Akagemi. _Maintenant_.

Le ton d'Aizen n'est absolument plus paternel à présent, plutôt empli d'irritation et de sous-entendus. Adossée à la – nouvelle – porte donnant sur le bureau de la Troisième, Akagemi lui barre la route, dans une posture faussement nonchalante, mais prête à bondir au moindre geste menaçant. Aizen peut sentir sa peur, sa peur à son égard malheureusement vaincue par _cette_ _putain de fierté_ qu'il a pu trouver chez chaque individu ayant encore un peu de conscience. Elle est terrifiée et pourtant, elle ne s'écarte pas. _Pourquoi ?_

_ Je crains devoir me répéter, Aizen-taïcho. Ichimaru-taïcho a donné ses ordres : ne laisser personne entrer dans cette pièce.

_ Je suis membre de l'Assemblée des Capitaines, Akagemi. A qui crois-tu parler ? Tu m'es inférieure, et les ordres de ton taïcho équivalent aux miens.

Non, Raiu Akagemi n'est vraiment pas « _amusante _». Les personnes maniables, naïves telles qu'Hinamori ou Kira le sont, mais pas elle. Il le sait, elle ne cédera pas, parce que c'est sa fierté qui est en jeu et qu'elle souhaite prouver qu'elle n'est pas un toutou obéissant à n'importe qui. Il se met à l'exécrer pour cette raison, _parce qu'elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'un jouet._

Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard. Le bleu reflète le brun, le brun renvoie le bleu. Cela durant de longues minutes.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, il semble qu'il y ait de la tension dans ce couloir, lance Gin d'un ton moqueur, ouvrant la porte.

Il se tourne vers Sôsuke et l'invite à entrer. Dès que celui-ci a le dos tourné, le taïcho de la Troisième Division soulève les paupières, la dévisageant de ses yeux froids et pâles, et lui murmure rapidement.

_ Ne le défie _plus jamais._

Effrayée par un tel regard, Raiu écarquille ses prunelles, puis hoche vivement la tête, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas plus rapide que d'habitude.

…

_ Cette impudence… gronde Aizen, une fois qu'ils sont seuls. Sais-tu qui elle est ?

Gin, mimant l'amusenent face à sa colère, car en réalité inquiet, lui sourit narquoisement. Avec un homme tel que Sôsuke, la règle est de ne montrer de l'attachement pour quiconque en sa présence – c'est de cette manière qu'il a sauvé Rangiku, s'éloignant d'elle au fil des années.

_ Je ne me suis pas renseigné. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je choisis mes lieutenants.

_ Je m'en doute… le caractère, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça.

Aizen s'approche de la fenêtre, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, et observe un groupe de Shinigami s'entraîner au kidô au-dehors.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, veille à ce qu'elle ne me contrarie plus. Sinon…

Son ongle crisse affreusement le verre, y traçant une mince fissure, mais suffisante pour que Gin comprenne parfaitement le message.

_ … je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

…

C'est en se rendant à la forêt bordant le Seireitei que Raiu tombe sur Kaien et sa protégée, Rukia Kuchiki – la pauvre gamine qu'Ichimaru taquine nuit et jour, fameuse raison pour laquelle lui et Shiba ne s'entendent pas à merveille. Le jeune homme lui adresse un grand sourire.

_ Oï, Akagemi ! Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

Elle cligne des yeux, incertaine. Jamais de sa vie, on ne l'a invitée – mais il faut une première fois à tout. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Elle vient d'affronter dans un duel optique _l'un des plus hauts gradés des Treize Armées_ et de découvrir la sériosité _particulièrement flippante_ d'Ichimaru, alors ça…

_ D'accord ! Mais je vais tous vous écraser !

… Et une demi-heure plus tard, Raiu s'effondre aux pieds de Kaien, qui, si indemne que c'en est insultant, rengaine son Zanpakutô. Rukia, charitable, lui offre sa gourde d'eau.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Vous êtes la fukutaïcho d'Ichimaru ?

_ Yep. Ça va, il te fait pas trop souffrir ?

Elle sourit faiblement, sans pour autant répondre. _Pauvre gosse_, songe Akagemi, lui rendant sa gourde.

La première goutte d'eau vient s'écraser sur son nez, et c'est un véritable torrent qui se déverse sur eux. Hilare, Kaien les défie à la course, et bien sûr, remporte de loin la première place. Couverts de boue, ils commencent à faire les cons devant la Première Division, et c'est Sasabike en personne qui vient les arrêter et les punir de corvée de nettoyage pour le reste du mois.

Raiu prend ensuite conscience que c'est la première qu'elle rit autant de sa vie.

…

Le 8 mai, c'est la journée de congé payé – et pour la totalité du Gotei 13.

Ce jour-là, Ichimaru s'emmerde – il n'a pas de famille, pas d'amis, ne peut pas aller voir Rangiku sous peine d'attirer l'attention d'Aizen, et même la petite Rukia s'en va. Aussi, c'est dans une telle journée qu'il décide de suivre Akagemi. Après tout, c'est son devoir de capitaine de savoir qui elle est réellement, nan ?

Alors, protégé d'un kido d'invisibilité, il la suit.

Sa lieutenante ne se rend pas au Rukongai, elle s'approche des quartiers nobles du Seireitei, et, alors que Gin s'attend à la voir toquer une porte, elle ne fait que s'asseoir entre deux poubelles, face à un manoir à la porte verte, devant lequel jouent une dizaine de fillettes aux cheveux aussi rouges que les siens. Aucune d'entre elles ne la regardent, non ce n'est pas ça se corrige-t-il, elles _évitent_ de la regarder. Et quand l'une d'entre elles, la plus jeune semble-t-il, tente de se précipiter vers Raiu, une main puissante jaillit et la traîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Puis il se met à pleuvoir et les petites rentrent en courant au sein de la maison. L'orage gronde de plus belle, mais Raiu, le visage figé, demeure parfaitement immobile. Personne ne rouvre la porte verte. Personne ne vient la voir. Et elle qui ne bouge pas, qui n'agit pas – une attitude qui ne lui ressemble en rien.

Elle finit par se lever, par s'en aller, telle un automate, puis se volatiliser d'un coup.

A cet instant-là, la porte s'ouvre sur la fameuse fillette, qui court sous la pluie, et c'est une Raiu miniature que Gin voit là.

_ Nee-san ! s'époumone-t-elle. Attends-moi, Nee-san !

Pour toute réponse, le vent lui cingle la figure et un serviteur, depuis l'intérieur du manoir, la supplie de rentrer.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé - ce qui me prendre très peu probable. J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire et je trouve tout ça très bordelique. Enfin, dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	4. Sang

**Hello, hello ! Encore une fois navrée pour le retard, je manque de plus en plus de temps avec les examens qui approchent. Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci. Au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas, c'est le passé de Raiu qui est raconté ici. Bonne lecture !**

**OS 4 - Sang **

C'est au fond de son lit d'enfant que Raiu Fusichou entend son zanpakutô pour la première fois.

_« Shoujo, shoujo… »_

Au cœur de ses rêves, c'est une mer de vin qui s'étend à l'infini devant elle. Le ciel est noir, les étoiles brillantes, le sol d'un sable rouge et la mer d'une eau rouge. Rouge comme ses cheveux, rouge qui brûle, rouge qui détruit. Petite, Raiu aime le rouge, aime le feu, aime la destruction. Elle aime ses sœurs plus que tout, aussi.

_« Shoujo, ma shoujo… »_

Et il y a ce souffle, ce murmure qui siffle à ses oreilles. Il est quasi-inaudible et vient avec le vent qui l'ébourriffe gentiment. Raiu aime cette voix, elle est calme, mystérieuse, apaisante. Elle trempe un orteil dans la mer et son sourire s'accentue. Pas du vin, non, du _sang_.

_« Shoujo, shoujo, shou… »_

Elle se réveille en sursaut et se promet qu'un jour elle sera Shinigami.

…

_ _Shinigami _?!

Raiu grimace, la voix stridente de sa grand-mère lui perçant les tympans. La fillette, haute comme trois pommes et crottée à force de jouer à la guerre avec les serviteurs dans la cour, dresse le menton avec défi.

_ Oui, Shinigami. C'est mon choix, Obaa-san.

Sa mère étant morte un an plus tôt, mettant au monde la benjamine de leur fratrie, Pika, et son père passant ses jours cloîtré au fond de ses appartements à boire et accueillir ses maîtresses, c'est à Ume Fusichou, sa grand-mère, qu'il faut s'adresser. Mais Raiu ne l'aime pas. Elle aimait sa mère, elle aime Pika et Taifuu et ses autres sœurs, mais pas Ume, _jamais Ume_, avec ses lèvres rouges et sa voix gloussante de noble. La femme qui ne vit plus que pour prouver aux autres qu'elle demeure jeune et belle. Pitoyable.

_ Ne t'en parle jamais à ton père, petite sotte, tu m'entends ? Il a d'autres projets pour toi, et s'il l'apprend… Sa grand-mère a beau être facilement impressionnable, Raiu se retrouve effrayée par ses propos. On dit que quand son père se met en colère, il n'y a d'autre chose à faire que se cacher et attendre que la tempête s'achève.

Aussi acquiesce-t-elle docilement et s'incline avant de quitter la pièce.

…

_ Et bam ! rit Taifuu. Gagné !

Assise en tailleur face à elle, derrière la partie de Shôgi remportée par son aînée, Raiu boude, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonnant dans sa barbe. A quelques pas d'eux, Pika, toute petite, les observe avec des yeux emplis d'admiration.

_ Tu es si forte, Tai-onee-san ! s'exclame-t-elle.

L'intéressée lui sourit et l'attire sur ses genoux. Elle est belle, Taifuu, avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux océan, ses cheveux rouges et disciplinés noués sur sa nuque, belle et douce, une parfaite épouse. C'est ce qu'a dit Baa-san, tout du moins.

_ Tu veux que je t'apprennes ? lui murmure Tai, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

_ Ouais !

Raiu se lève, époussetant son kimono. Elle sourit, elle aussi. Pika et Taifuu sont tout pour elles, un tout et un rien, et elle sait que sans elles, la vie n'aura jamais la même saveur.

…

Adossée à un pilier, Raiu regarde Taifuu taper du pied, les yeux emplis de hargne.

_ Jamais ! feule-t-elle comme un chat en colère.

L'homme debout face à elle lui ressemble trait pour trait, peau blanche, cheveux rouges, yeux bleus, mâchoire dure mais élégante. Nori Fusichou, leur père.

_ Tu te marieras, articule-t-il calmement.

_ Non !

_ Crois-tu avoir le choix, Taifuu ? Non, ne me regardes pas ainsi, tu ne l'as pas.

Et il a un sourire en lui disant ça, un sourire entendu empli de sous-entendus, de menaces.

_ Les femmes du clan Fusichou ont été élevées pour faire les putes, après tout. Si tu ne veux pas te voir renier par nous tous, tu feras la pute avec de Kyoraku.

…

_ Tai ?

Au début, Raiu la croit endormie. Sa grande sœur est assise à une chaise, devant son bureau, la tête entre les bras, et ne bouge pas. La plus jeune la secoue gentiment pas l'épaule.

_ Tai, Omou-sama veut te voir.

Mais Taiu ne bouge pas, Taiu ne répond pas, Tai demeure immobile. Raiu commence à entrouvoir la vérité, mais elle a trop peur pour y croire, alors elle s'acharne dans l'illusion.

_ Taiu ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Mais le silence. L'air devient glacé, alors que dans l'obscurité, Raiu entrevoit un verre à demi-vidé d'une substance étrange. Vérité, vérité, _vérité_.

Ses sens s'affolent. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Suicide

…

_ Les Kyoraku sont furieux de la mort de Taifuu, ma fille. Et tu vas m'aider à les apaiser.

Les longs doigts d'ivoire de Nori longent la joue de Raiu. Elle demeure silencieuse, les yeux emplis d'admiration.

_ Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche bêtement la tête.

_ Alors tu te marieras avec Daisuke Kyoraku.

_ Bien, Omou-sama.

…

_« Ne m'oublie pas, shoujo… »_

Les lèvres de Daisuke rencontrent les siennes, et Raiu frissonne. Les mains de son nouveau mari glissent sous ses vêtements, les lui ôtent, froides, câlines.

_ Je t'aime, lui souffle-t-il, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Et elle y croit, elle y croit parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, et se demande s'il aurait dit la même chose à Taifuu. N'y pense plus quand les doigts du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle se rendent entre ses cuisses, lui tirant une plainte.

Il l'aime, non ? Alors autant s'abandonner à lui.

_« Ne m'oublie jamais. »_

…

Un enfant, je vous en prie, juste un tout petit enfant…

Elle caresse son ventre, les paupières closes, espérant le trouver arrondi. Mais non, plat, maigre. Raiu grince des dents.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Quatre mois qu'elle est mariée à Daisuke, cet homme qui l'a charmée de son sourire, de sa gentillesse, ses yeux chaleureux. Elle l'aime, sans aucun doute. Mais lui… il désire un enfant, un héritier, or, il n'y a aucun résultat à leurs étreintes.

L'appréhension lui serre la gorge.

…

_ Sais-tu ce que le médecin m'a appris, Raiu ?

Sa voix est caressante comme le velours. Menaçante.

_ … Non.

Elle a peur.

_ Le résultat des tests, Raiu. Tu es stérile.

Silence. Attente. Appréhension.

_ Tu es stérile et donc inutile. Disparais de ma vue.

_ Mais nous sommes mariés !

Il ricane.

_ Plus maintenant. Le divorce a été autorisé par ton père en personne.

_ Mon… père ?

Monde qui semble se fragmenter sous ses pieds. Incompréhension. Terreur. _Haine_.

…

Quand elle cherche à rentrer chez elle, c'est Nori lui-même qui lui barre la route. Ses yeux bleus sont rétractés, coupant le souffle à Raiu. Derrière son père, la petite Pika lui adresse un regard larmoyant.

_ Laissez-moi rentrer… murmure-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_ Tu n'es plus la bienvenue parmi nous. Porter un enfant est bénifique à un Fusichou. Mais tu ne peux porter d'enfant. Tu n'es pas une Fusichou, tu n'es pas ma fille, tu n'es _rien_.

_ Mais… _pourquoi ?!_

Son cri est empli de désespoir. Sans répondre, son père se contente de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_« Shoujo… »_

Un vieux rêve d'enfance lui revient en mémoire, un rêve qu'elle a cru effacé, anéanti, mais qui revient plus énivrant que jamais.

Ses pas la portent jusqu'à l'Académie des Shinigami.

Elle s'y présente sous le nom de Raiu Akagemi.

…

Son monde intérieur est baigné de sang. C'est un champ de bataille naval, une mer où tant de sang a été versé qu'elle en a pris la couleur. Raiu se pose sur un des rochers proches de l'eau, faisant face à la geisha aux lèvres rouges étirés en un sourire aimable.

_ Qui… ?

_ _Enchantée, Shoujo. Je suis ton zanpakutô, Kyuuketsuki._

Au son de sa voix, la mer se gonfle de puissance. Des vagues de sang semblent vouloir gifler le ciel étoilé.

**Voilà, voilà, passé de merde pour Raiu. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est mon carburant. **


	5. Débauche

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le cinquième OS de ce recueil. Merci à vous, Diamly, YingWitheyWolf, Ewilia, ellerinae pour vos reviews qui me font plus plaisir les unes que les autres. Contente que le passé de Raiu vous ait plu !**

**Diamly : Oui, des âmes peuvent naître à la Soul Society. Prends exemple de Byakuya.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OS 5 - Débauche**

_ A nous deux, on refera le monde.

C'est devant la vision d'horreur d'un cadavre ensanglanté, aux restes férocement disputés entre chiens errants d'une même meute, puis engloutis au fond de leurs estomacs creux, que Rangiku lui a dit ça. Elle était petite, vraiment très petite, même si c'était une impression car Gin l'a toujours dépassée d'une bonne tête. Son haori était couvert de terre et ses yeux, emplis d'un mélange étonnant de pureté et de colère. Un siècle et demi plus tard, le souvenir est demeuré si vif dans sa mémoire qu'il se souvient encore combien le ciel était gris, ainsi que le degré d'indifférence des habitants d'Inuzuri devant ce spectacle.

Mais la colère de sa Ran… _Colère contre qui ? Moi ? Eux ? Le monde ?_

Il ne sait pas. Il ne le lui a jamais demandé. Ne le lui demandera jamais.

Rangiku, c'est la fille qui a donnée un sens à sa vie. C'est la vue de sa lente agonie qui l'a tiré, lui, le cruel enfant au sourire de serpent, hors de sa coquille, qui lui a permis d'apprendre à aimer et protéger, à souffrir aussi, à découvrir de belles choses lui étant jusque-là inconnues. Rangiku, sa sœur, sa protégée, son amie, son amante d'un soir. La première à l'avoir embrassé, celle lui ayant réservé sa virginité et son amour, sans qu'il n'ait rien à lui offrir un échange. Ils ne sont pas amoureux, pas amants.

Juste deux amis qui se sont trop mentis puis perdus de vue.

Mais il y a cette phrase, ces sept mots emplis d'indignation qui reviennent de temps à autre titiller sa mémoire.

_A nous deux, on refera le monde._

Les diverses personnalités de Matsumoto, elles se comptent par dizaines, voir centaines, milliers… Rangiku la guerrière, Rangiku l'ivrogne, Rangiku la protectrice, Rangiku la séductrice…

Et parmi elles, il n'y en a qu'une qu'il affectionne en son cœur.

Ran, la petite fille seule et vulnérable.

Sa petite sœur.

_Ma Ran._

…

Depuis son reniement, Raiu a acquis des tendances dangereuses.

Elle aime la débauche. Elle aime fûmer jusqu'à avoir la voix rouée. Elle aime vider les bouteilles à ne pas en pouvoir. Elle aime baiser des inconnus au fond d'une ruelle obscure. Elle aime goûter à des substances inconnues. Elle aime le danger, elle aime l'auto-destruction.

Etant étudiante, elle n'avait pas d'amis. On riait de ses cheveux, on riait de son tempérament emporté, on riait de sa personne. Mais le surnom « Chienne Rouge » n'était pas seulement apparenté à sa tignasse et à la nature de son zanpakutô, mais aussi au fait qu'elle participait toujours aux plus détonantes soirées, aux casses les plus violentes. Etant une recrue talentueuse à ne pas écarter, l'Académie avait toujours fermé les yeux sur ses conneries.

Au Gotei 13, elle parvient encore à cacher aux yeux de tous sa seconde vie – mais pour longtemps ?

Ecroulée sur une table, les pensées rendues brumeuses par un joint de trop, Raiu regarde avec émerveillement le plafond du bar tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un s'asseoit face à elle.

Un frisson glacé la traverse, et elle devine déjà de qui il s'agit.

_ Taïcho…

_ Eh bien, _eh bien_, chantonne Ichimaru, je te retrouve enfin, Akagemi-san, mais dans quel état… ?

Le silence tombe sur le bar, et les yeux s'écarquillent de peur à la vue du manteau blanc du capitaine. Gin leur retourne une mimique à glacer le sang, les poussant à s'en retourner à leurs affaires. On se remet à jouer de la musique, parler, danser sur les tables. Le capitaine s'arque sur sa lieutenante, pétrifiée par la honte et la terreur. Il continue, de sa voix sardonique emplie de sous-entendus.

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment en état de finir ta paperasse… Dommage, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Depuis combien de temps, Akagemi ?

Elle ne saisit pas, embrouillée par le cannabis.

_ Depuis combien de temps _quoi _?

_ Depuis combien de temps fréquente-tu ce monde ? L'alcool, le sexe, la drogue.

_ Vous n'avez rien à me dire, siffle-t-elle, inexplicablement en colère. Vous et vos putes… je vous ai vus.

Il rit doucement, avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

_ Mais je ne me cache pas, _moi_. Ma nature, mon sourire, mes fréquentations au bordel, tout ça, je l'assume. Pas toi. Serais-tu comme les autres, Akagemi ? Serais-tu lâche ?

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses propos glisser en elle.

_Serais-tu lâche ?_

Soulève les paupières.

_ Je ne le suis pas. J'ai des trippes, taïcho, sinon je ne serais pas là, à causer avec vous. Peut-être déjà morte, suicidée sans aucun doute. (La drogue la brouille, les mots viennent tout seul.) Comme ma sœur. Au poison. Tai aimait la botanique, elle pouvait passer des jours et des jours à s'occuper des fleurs de notre jardin. Et elle aimait Pika. Et elle m'aimait. Et elle est morte. Suicide. Elle, elle n'était pas lâche. Juste en colère contre le monde.

Avec surprise, elle voit les lèvres étirées de son capitaine articuler en silence quelque chose. _A nous deux, on refera le monde._

_ Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, rétorqua-t-il pourtant. Je te ramène à la caserne, avant que d'autres Shinigami ne tombent sur toi.

Il lui offre un bras amical, auquel elle s'accroche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Dans la rue les ramenant au Seireitei, on se retourne pour les regarder.

Et puis…

_ Akagemi-futaïcho ? Vous…

Face à eux, la lieutenante Rangiku Matsumoto blêmit soudainement.

Raiu assiste à un regard entre Ichimaru et elle. Un regard sombre, glacial. _Profond_. Qui se brise quasi-aussitôt.

_ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… murmure-t-elle, disparaissant d'un talentueux shunpo.

La suite, Akagemi serait incapable de s'en rappeler.

…

Rouge. Tout est rouge. Parquet, tapis, murs, même le plafond. Et eux, les cadavres, surtout les cadavres.

Allongée à même le sol, une fillette hoquete, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Ses joues sont ruisselantes de larmes, ses yeux immenses, larmoyants et emplis d'effroi. Elle-même est rouge. De la tête aux pieds. Du sang des siens, du sang de son père et de ses sœurs.

L'ombre la submergeant de son hauteur dresse son sabre.

_ Une dernière parole, enfant ?

_ P-Pourquoi ?

_ Les grands horizons se soldent toujours par de grands sacrifices. Dont ta mort.

D'un mouvement fluide et sans défaut, la lame fond sur Pika. Sa tête vole, roule sous une table, disparaît dans les ténèbres dans la nuit. Au-dehors, tout est silencieux, nul ne se doute encore du massacre des Fusichou.

Longeant les cadavres, ceux de la grand-mère, du père et de ses filles, Sôsuke Aizen essuie ses lunettes avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se changer, laver Kyoka Suigetsu de ses souillures, camoufler son reiatsu puis jouer la comédie.

_Il ne reste donc plus que toi, Raiu Fusichou._

** Voilà. En espérant que ça vous a plus ! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir.**

**D'ailleurs (puuuub, oui je sais) pour ceux qui aiment Pirate des Caraïbes, j'écris actuellement une longue fic dessus, donc si vous voulez la lire (et commenteeer), ne vous gênez surtout pas !**

**A plus !**

**Celra205 **


	6. Chute

**Hello, hello ! Navrée pour le retard, j'étais à l'étranger. Je suis rentrée hier pour me ruer sur mon ordi. Bref. Merci pour vos reviews ! Cet OS est l'avant-dernier de la série (oui, je sais, c'est court).**

**Diamly : Désolée, c'est ainsi que je vois leur relation dans le manga, c'est-à-dire compliquée et loin d'être amoureuse. Contente d'avoir eu une fois de plus ton avis.**

**ellerinae : Et oui, de la tension entre eux, mais que j'ai toujours perçu au fil du manga. Et merci !**

**Naya : Je suis d'accord, cette musique va réellement bien au OS 4, bien que je ne la connaissais pas avant. Et oui, Aizen n'a pas de bonnes manières ^^ XD.**

**OS 6 - Chute**

Du sang. Absolument _partout_.

Raiu se sent vertigineuse. Elle veut vomir.

_Sang de qui ? Sang des miens, de ma famille. Sang de mon sang._

Les bras et les jambes arrachés de son père, les cadavres charcutés et mutilés de sa grand-mère et ses sœurs, la tête tranchée de Pika… Une boucherie. Un cauchemar éveillé.

_Juste une boucherie, Raiu. Ils sont plus tiens, tu n'as pas à les pleurer. Même Pika, ta petite sœur, ta Pika adorée, t'a méprisée, n'a jamais cherché à te revoir, à te pardonner une faute que tu n'as jamais commise. Tu n'as pas à les pleurer._

Mais elle veut pleurer. Comme hurler de rire.

C'est _si_ ironique. Tous morts avant elle, l'exilée, l'indésirée.

_ Ils te sont parents ? demande Kaien, devant sa ressemblance troublante avec les victimes.

La gorge nouée, elle secoue la tête. Trop nerveusement. _Bien sûr que non, je ne les connais pas. Où vas-tu chercher ça, baka ?_

Il demeure cependant suspicieux.

L'équipe Shinigami envoyée sur les lieux se met au travail. On ne trouve pas la moindre étincelle de reiatsu signée du meurtrier. Le néant. Rien d'autre que le sang et la mort.

Quand on lui dit de partir, Raiu s'en va.

Ne se retourne pas – sans jamais savoir combien Pika a pleuré son départ.

…

__ Elle est fortement troublée. _

__ Parfait. Je te laisse passer à la suite, Kaname._

…

Malencontreusement, le thé se déverse sur sa table de bureau. Et le bois fûme.

_Poison._

Raiu écarquille les yeux. Effroi, effroi, _effroi_. Fracasse sa tasse contre le mur le plus proche.

Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, le visage blême. Elle a _peur_.

Parce que quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, cherche à la tuer. Parce qu'il y parviendra. Parce qu'elle va mourir, comme sa mère, Taifuu et Pika avant elle.

_Parce qu'elle ne veut pas mourir._

…

__ C'est amusant. En cherchant à maîtriser sa peur, elle ne fait que l'empirer._

__ Dois-je… ?_

__ Non. Nous attendons._

…

Elle cherche à se brûler une cigarette.

Ses mains tremblent toujours.

Plus qu'une chose à faire – fuir.

Elle fuit.

…

__ Cours, Raiu, cours. Où tu iras, je te trouverais. Mais cours, cherche à t'envoler, petit oiseau. Tu ne t'en brûleras que plus facilement les ailes._

…

Chaque foulée la sépare un peu plus de la Mort.

Raiu cherche désespérément à y croire.

La nuit tombe. La forêt du Rukongai où elle s'est enfoncée n'en devient que plus obscure, plus effrayante.

Elle trébuche. S'affale dans la poussière.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, le monde est si petit…

…

__ … Que fait-il ici ? Je lui avais pourtant demandé de demeurer à l'écart. Kaname, tu sais quoi faire._

__ A vos ordres._

…

_J'y crois pas._

_ T-Taïcho ?

Sous la maigre lueur de la lune, les cheveux de Gin scintillent étrangement. Et son sourire, à glacer le sang.

Raiu se relève, fiévreuse d'angoisse. Elle ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus. Vient-il seulement la tuer ? La sauver ?

Elle ouvre la bouche sur une interrogation, mais Ichimaru la dévance. Ses bras squelettiques l'attirent brutalement contre lui et déjà, il l'embrasse sans la moindre douceur. Akagemi ne cherche en aucun cas à se dégager, car ce baiser, ce baiser… Les lèvres de son capitaine ne sont pas visqueuses comme elle se l'est imaginée, juste… agréables, oui, c'est ça, si _agréables_… Et c'est seulement ici et maintenant, dans un décor de film d'horreur, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle a auparavant méprisé de toute son âme, que Raiu Akagemi réalise être amoureuse de Gin Ichimaru.

Leur étreinte se rompt tout aussi vivement. Le visage de Gin est froid, tout sourire envolé, ses yeux pâles semblant la percer. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, car ses traits reprennent aussitôt leur expression malicieuse.

_ Ç'aurait été un regret de ne faire ceci avant la fin de la fin, ricane-t-il.

Avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

…

__ Gin… tu me surprendras toujours. Tomber amoureux d'une condamnée à mort, quelle idée…_

…

La première attaque survient du ciel. Une attaque que Raiu ne peut esquiver.

L'acier siffle, l'acier _mord_.

_Tchak._

Sang, sang, son sang. Une profonde, une affreuse coupure en travers de la poitrine.

Mais elle se redresse. Tire son zanpakutô au clair. S'époumone.

_ VIENS !

Le bruissement des arbres, le froid de la nuit. Une réponse ? Non, aucune.

_ JE N'AI PAS PEUR ! NI DE TOI NI DES AUTRES ! VIENS ! _VIENS !_ JE T'ATTENDS !

Elle l'entend bondir. Fondre sur elle.

Comme un rapace sur du gibier. Mais cela fait des années qu'elle s'est promis de ne plus être une proie, de ne plus être _faible_.

_Jamais._

_ Rougoie, Kyuuketsuki !

Le monde devient écarlate.

Rouge de sang.

Rouge de rouille.

…

__ Crois-tu pouvoir ainsi vaincre Kaname ?_

…

Depuis la nuit des temps, les zanpakutôs sont étroitement liés à leurs maîtres, aussi ont-ils toujours évolués ensemble.

A l'origine, Raiu n'était qu'une fillette vivant dans un monde rose, rêvant de beaux princes charmants et de poneys, et Kyuuketsuki une femme douce et émotive, pleurant souvent et aimant sa _Shoujo_ plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui, comme Akagemi est devenue une guerrière brisée et menée par la débauche, son zanpakutô s'est transformée en une Geisha, une tueuse aux lèvres aussi écarlates que le sang qu'elle verse.

Et toutes deux haïssent le monde entier. _La vie est une salope._

Et pourtant, elles se battent pour elle.

Shikai déployé, Raiu a les yeux tout aussi pourpres que sa chevelure. Son zanpakutô, dont la lame désormais d'un écarlate profond, s'est allongée et alourdie, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un nodachi.

Avec un rugissement rageur, elle esquive le coup.

Et ils se battent. Longtemps.

Elle et l'ombre.

L'ombre et elle.

Raiu est désormais tout aussi rapide et agile que son ennemi. Elle tournoie et sa lame illumine le noir, donnant l'effet d'une arme de forge.

Et puis l'ombre s'immobilise. Haletante.

_Car elle perd de l'énergie, ses forces._

_Son sang._

Akagemi sourit, démoniaque, avant de caresser du gras du pouce le manche de Kyuuketsuki.

_ Voici le pouvoir de mon zanpakutô, sale bâtard. Plus il y a de contacts mieux c'est. Durant ces échanges, Kyuuketsuki aspire chaque fois un peu plus de ton sang. J…

_ Tu parles trop, Akagemi-san.

Elle n'a le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que déjà, elle est clouée à un arbre, un sabre enfoncé dans le ventre. Son agresseur lui sourit gentiment, alors qu'elle bredouille, d'une voix étranglée de souffrance.

_ A-_Aizen ?!_

_ D'ordinaire, c'est Aizen-Taïcho. Tu mérites d'être punie pour cette impolitesse, Akagemi-san.

Kyuuketsuki cliquète contre le sol, son de défaite. D'un coup sec du talon, Sôsuke en brise la lame.

_« SHOU… ! »_

Un second coup, et le hurlement de son zanpakutô s'éteint sous le front de la lieutenante. Son Shikai s'évapore comme de la vapeur.

Avec une moue innocente, Aizen lui retourne Kyoka Suigetsu dans les entrailles. Raiu crache du sang, hurle à mort, rien n'y fait. Puis la lame glisse hors de son ventre charcuté, et cisaille tout, _absolument tout_, ses bras, ses jambes, son dos, sa poitrine, et puis son visage. La torture se poursuit, interminable, sans pitié.

Aizen rit doucement. Un chef-d'œuvre.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblent des heures, elle s'effondre à ses pieds, agonisante. Tout chez elle est désormais écarlate, abominable. La peau et le shihakushô poisseux de sang, les cheveux arrachés par poignées, les traits abominablement défigurés.

_ Tu auras eu la fin la plus splendide parmi les Fusichou. Même la petite fille ne t'a pas égalée. Elle a pleuré, supplié et sa tête n'en est pas mieux tombée. C'était un exaltant spectacle.

_ Pika…

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ Elle s'appe… llait Pika…

Raiu le fixe d'un œil gonflé de larmes – celui qui n'est pas crevé.

_ Pour… pourquoi ?

_ Car tu aurais été une menace pour les années à venir.

Puis Kyoka Suigetsu s'abat pour tuer.

_vie lumière berceau maman froide apprentissage appel shoujo sœurs trio tai pika shogi père suicide cercueil tension noces rôle abandon stérilité_

Et tue.

_divorce exil larmes promesse académie moquerie débauche division trois gin ichimaru duel nomination apprivoisement massacre poison nuit baiser torture mort_

Comme le sabre vient charitablement lui trancher la gorge, Raiu Akagemi n'a plus peur.

Elle se demande juste ce que ça fait, de mourir.

_C'est froid._

_Comme les lèvres de Gin Ichimaru sur les siennes._

**... Me tuez pas !**

**Oui, affreux OS. Et pas clair du tout, avec ça. N'hésitez pas à commenter et si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les poser, car je pourrais encore y répondre.**

**A plus !**

**Celra205**


End file.
